This core will oversee function of the Center as a whole. Dr. Javitt, who serves as overall Center PI, will serve as Core leader. The Specific aims of the Core are 1) to provide Administrative supervision and support to all Conte projects and cores, 2) to support operation of Conte-related committees, advisory boards and meetings, and 3) to coordinate the Summer Undergraduate Research Program. As such, the Core will administer the Steering Committee, Internal and External Advisory Boards, and Center meetings. This Conte Center represents a collaboration among investigators focused on neurophysiological basis of schizophrenia, and a natural outgrowth of current projects within the Schizophrenia Research Center (SRC) at NKI/NYUSOM. All investigators participating in this Center have established ties to the SRC, as evidenced by joint publications, jointly funded projects, or submitted research applications. Further, all investigators are leaders in their respective fields, as evidenced by grants, publications and scientific nnovation. This Conte will extend and deepen ongoing collaborations, while increasing cross-fertilization both "vertically" - between basic and clinical scientists - and "horizontally" - among both basic and clinical researchers. The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to provide the highest possible level of support to the participating scientists, while insuring the highest possible levels of synergistic interaction. The Administrative Core will serve as the communication backbone for the Center as well as a repository of administrative expertise for minimizing administrative burden to individual investigators while maintaining the highest standards of human and animal subject welfare protection, and financial accountability throughout the Center. The Administrative Core will monitor progress of Projects relative to proposed guidelines, and will be constantly vigilant for opportunities to incorporate novel techniques and methodologies, to optimize existing approaches, and to overcome hurdles to successful research whenever and wherever they occur. The Summer Undergraduate Research Program will build from existing programs at NYUSoM and will offer an opportunity for interested undergraduate students to participate in summer mental health research. The SURP will provide stipends, research and travel support for selected undergraduates. Special emphasis will be placed on recruitment of minority and disadvantaged candidates. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Schizophrenia is a major mental disorder. Neurocognitive dysfunction is a core component of schizophrenia and a major determinant of poor long-term outcome. This Core is part of a Center application to determine brain mechanisms underlying neurocognitive dysfunction in schizophrenia with particular emphasis on sensory processing dysfunction. This Core will administer the overall Center and will support the Summer Undergraduate Research Program.